Two Weeks to Moving Day
by Rizelpalakka
Summary: Gru has decided to move. For some time, he decides not to tell the girls, until it suddenly slips out, and it's a sad moment for all of them.
1. The Cold Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Despicable Me.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Cold Saturday**

"Hello, McDonald's. How may I take your order?"

"One MugChicken - plain! - a cheeseburger, three small fries, twenty-piece McNuggets, and a plain Filet-O-Fish."

"Daaaaaaaaaad."

"_Please_." Gru rolled his eyes affectionately at his three girls, Margo, Edith and Agnes.

The woman bagged their orders and handed them to Gru. "Please come again!"

"Thanks."

Gru tossed the bags into the backseat. "Okay, gorls, eat up."

"Yay!" cried Agnes, grabbing a chicken nugget.

"Do you know what's in there?" Edith asked. "It's called - "

"Don't tell her, Edith." Margo shook her head as she took a bite of the cheeseburger.

"Awww." Edith pulled up her pink cap and grabbed the Filet-O-Fish. "Can I have some fwies, dad?" she said through a mouthful.

"In the yellow bag."

Edith opened it up. The heavenly smell of fried potatoes filled the car.

"Mmmm, yummy!" said Agnes.

The Grus were grabbing a quick breakfast. It was a cold Saturday in February, and they were driving around, deciding what to do.

"Where do you want to go, gorls?" Gru said, stopping for a red light.

Margo was reading a _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_ book and didn't answer.

"Winter Wonderland?" Agnes suggested. She'd always wanted to go there. At school, she'd heard from friends on how incredible it was. She hugged Superfluffy, anticipating.

"I don't know about that, sweetie." Gru sailed through the sea of traffic with one of his great inventions - the Cutter. "It's supposed to rain today."

"Awww," Agnes whined. She turned sadly to Superfluffy and patted it. "Don't worry. We'll go some other time."

"How about we Rollerblade in the park?" said Edith. "I heard Sandy's going to be there, and we could bring along Dave and Steve." Sandy was Edith's best friend.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," said Gru.

"Fine," Margo murmured, pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Agnes asked her, leaning over to read what she was texting.

"Texting my friend," Margo replied.

"Who?" Agnes asked.

"Avery Barrett."

"Cool."

That was the end of the conversation.

The Grus pulled up to the park. Agnes got out, stretching, Edith rolled out, and Margo stumbled out, still looking at her phone.

"Gimme that, it's ruining everything," Gru said, snatching it out of her hands. "At least look at where you're going!"

"Sorry." Margo walked steadily to the slide when she felt her heart pound with nervousness.

There stood a boy. Messy brown hair, pale skin, shiny white teeth, and the most intense brown eyes she had ever seen. He was holding hands with a girl maybe Edith's age, and the girl was laughing and singing along with him.

She had to know his name.

"Ooh-ooh, Margo's starstruck!" Edith teased, pointing at her sister, who was now walking over bravely to the boy and his family. Agnes giggled.

The boy caught Margo's eye. He smiled. "Hey."

"Hi," said Margo numbly. "I'm Margo..."

"Oh no, oh no. This is bad, very bad." Gru slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Get over here, honey! Margo! Ma-a-a-argo!"

She paid no attention to him.

"I'm Jack," the boy said. "Jack Overland."

Margo just stood there, her mouth hanging open. "I'm Margo..."

"How about we talk alone?" Jack suggested, taking her hand.

Meanwhile, Agnes had found a playmate.

She spotted a curly-haired girl patting the sand. Agnes approached her, dragging Superfluffy along. "Hi!"

The girl looked up, startled. Then she relaxed. "Hi," she said shyly. Agnes liked her at once - especially since her smile seemed to have pure sunlight in it and she had hair like a princess. It was curly and the color of melted gold.

"What's your name?" Agnes continued excitedly.

"Cassandra," the girl said.

"I'm Agnes!" she said in a cheery tone, holding out her hand. She sat down next to her. "Can I play with you?"

"Sure," Cassandra said, looking relieved that Agnes wasn't about to trample her. "I'm making a sand-cake. I'm pretending to be a Pilgrim."

"Okay!" said Agnes, sitting down next to her and grabbing a handful of sand. "Can I make one too?"

"Yeah," said Cassandra, handing her the spade. "You can borrow this."

"Thanks!" Agnes was so happy to find a friend.

Edith liked to follow Margo around - she was an idol to her, but she found the conversation between her sister and Jack complicated and boring. She wandered off, kicking the stones and playing at the strings that hung from her hat. She sat down by the slide, feeling neglected. Edith sighed with longing at the sight of Agnes and Cassandra laughing, covered with sand, together.

She looked down at the ground and started to trace a drawing with her finger.

Edith gazed upward, expecting to see a blue sky and a few clouds, but instead saw a skinny little girl, not older than she, missing her two front teeth and with freckles. "GAH!" she yelled, jumping back. "I didn't hear you coming up to me."

"Sorry," the girl apologized. "I'll never get any friends if I sneak up on them." Her face suddenly lit up, and she held out her hand. "I'm Emma Overland!"

"Edith," she said, shaking her hand. When they let go, she said "Hey, do you like shooting games?" seeing Emma's black shirt with a rifle on the design.

"Yeah!" Emma replied. "I especially like _Duck Hunting 3_."

"Me too," said Edith. "Let's play shooting games here."

"Sure," said Emma.

They set out into the grass, away from the sand. "Oh, wait," Emma said. She ran back to the picnic table her parents were sitting at. "I forgot these." She rummaged in a big green bag and emerged with two plastic guns.

"Okiedoke, I think we're ready," she said.

Edith grabbed one gun and Emma grabbed the other. They both hid behind the trees and skillfully shot at each other. They continued this until the day was over, and it was time to go home.

"Gorls!" Gru called. "Time to go!"

"Awwwww!" they chorused, getting up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," said Margo to Jack.

"That's okay," he said. He handed her a slip of paper. "I was waiting to give this to someone special. Call me, okay?"

_**Jack Overland**_

_**181-267-8862**_

Margo was stunned. A boy, giving her his own number! She wished she'd come prepared. "Mine is 888-613-4444. Ask for Margo Gru. One of our minions will probably answer it."

"Minions?" said Jack, but he decided not to question further. He smiled. It was a sweet, goofy smile, and Margo thought she had never seen anything more beautiful.

They parted.

"Gorls!" Gru called. "Time to go!"

"Awwwww!" they chorused, getting up.

"Gotta go!" said Agnes, giving Cassandra a tight hug. "See you later! Maybe we could have a playdate?"

"Okay," replied Cassandra. "I'll ask my mom."

"You have our address, right? My dad said I could give it to you."

"Right here." Cassandra held up her hand. Scribbled in pen was the Grus' address.

Agnes held up her own hand.

_**Cassie's Address**_

_**152 Merlin St.**_

_**USA**_

_**Planet Earth**_

was written there. "See you later, alligator!"

"In a while, crocodile!"

They hugged one more time and separated.

"Bam, bam, bam, bam!" Edith clicked her rifle, reloaded, clicked and reloaded and clicked and reloaded. She stared at Emma in disappointment. "You're dead now, Em! Come on."

"No I'm not." Emma came out of the blueberry bush she was hiding in and walked up to Edith.

"But I shot you eight times!" Edith said.

"I was using my bonus health packs," explained Emma, indicating a large battery. "That means you can't get shot for a full minute."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shooters never tell secrets to the enemy," said Emma, smiling slyly.

Edith grinned. She was about to say something more when she heard her father's voice.

"Gorls!" Gru called. "Time to go!"

"Awww!" Edith said. She gave Emma a quick pat - her way of hugging - and smiled. "See you later, Emma. I know Margo has your brother's number, so let's not exchange."

"Okay, that's fine."

"Gorls! Come _on_!" Gru was getting impatient.

"Bye!" Edith ran off into the car, waving to Emma.

**A/N: Okay, so how did you like that? Huh? Please review, I like reviews. Thanks!**


	2. Before the Sleepover

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

**A/N: In case you don't know, they didn't get to Rollerblade for 3 reasons: 1) they forgot their skates 2) the two minions supposed to go with them didn't feel like it, and 3) if they **_**had**_** remembered their blades they would have had too much fun with their new-found friends, Cassandra, Jack and Emma.**

**Chapter 2**

Agnes awoke to the sound of bacon sizzling and the smell of coffee.

Yawning, she stretched out her tiny legs and shuffled downstairs to get breakfast.

"Sunday!" singsang Gru, flipping a pancake in the shape of an _M_. "This one's for you, Margo." He tossed her the M-shaped pancake.

"Thanks, Dad!"

An E-pancake was dropped on Edith's plate. "And this one for you, Edith!"

"Thanks." Edith poked at it as she grabbed for the bottle of syrup-and-jam mix. "Mine is the shape of a three-headed snake!"

"It's an E, Edith." Margo, always demanding accuracy, took a sip of milk.

"You shouldn't drink milk," said Edith suddenly, eyeing Margo's full glass. "There's pus in it."

"Ugh!" Margo nearly dropped her cup and gave Edith a dirty look. "You're joking!"

"No, I'm not," Edith said. "There's something like...um...a hundred pus cells in every drop of milk, if I remember."

Agnes sat at the table next to her sisters and listened to their usual weekend babble. She liked the sound of it, she thought to herself, as Gru gave her her A-pancake and three strips of bacon on toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, Daddy!" she said, taking the cup. She was glad he had not given her milk. As she came back to the table she started to sing her favorite song. "Unicorns I love them, unicorns I love them, uni-uni-unicorns, I lo-ove them. Uni-unicorns, I could pet one, if they were really real, and they are! So I bought one so I could pet it, now it loves me, I love it."

"That's annoying," said Edith bluntly, reaching for the milk.

"Hey! I thought you said milk had pus!" Margo said triumphantly. "You were lying!"

"No I wasn't," Edith said serenely, dropping a straw into the glass. "I just don't care."

Margo groaned in frustration. "Dad, can I have water?"

"Um, yeah." Gru set down a full cup. "Enjoy."

Agnes took a sip of orange juice. "Why didn't you get orange juice, Mar-Mar?"

"I don't know," Margo answered after some thought.

The girls were in their room, playing their favorite card game, Uno.

There was a knock on the door. The three of them looked up and saw Gru. "Gorls?" he said.

"Hi," they said.

"Gorls, listen." Gru sat down on a stool near where they were playing. "You've been very reesponseeble this week, and I am satisfied with your grades. So, I am letting you have a sleepover tonight."

They could hardly believe what they were hearing.

**FLASHBACK!**

**8 months ago**

"Can we have a sleepover, Dad?"

"No."

**7 months ago**

"Can we go to the garage sale, Dad?"

"No."

**6 months ago**

"Can we go to Lenny's skating party, Dad?"

"No."

And now, just because they had gotten good grades and done extra chores, they got a sleepover?

Agnes was the first to act. "YAY!" she shrieked, running up to her father to hug him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gru gave her a slight push; he still hadn't really gotten used to hugs. After all, he had led a life of crime for decades.

"Woohoo!" Edith cried, pumping a fist. She ran up to hug him too.

"Awesome!" Margo did the same.

They hugged and hugged, much to Gru's discomfort, but finally when they broke away the three girls chorused, "You're awesome!"

"Thank you, gorls." He smoothed their hair and gave them a kiss on the forehead. For some reason, kisses were fine and hugs were not. "You may invite one guest each."

"Huzzah!" the three musketeers put their hands in the air and fell in a heap of giggles on their rocket beds.

"Hello? May I please speak to Cassandra?"

"Who's this?"

"This is me."

"Yes, dear, but I mean, what's your name?" Cassie's mother was well aware that it was the voice of a child, and she suspected she was one of her daughter's playmates.

"Agnes."

Agnes heard Cassandra's mom yell her name, and her friend came to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Cassandra," said Agnes. "It's me."

"Agnes?"

"Yup!"

"Hi!" Cassandra sounded excited.

"What's up?"

"Want to come to the Super Unicorn-Ninja-Fun Bash? Daddy said me and Edith and Margo can have a sleepover party. He said we can invite one friend."

"When is it?"

"Tonight at six! We have to be in bed by nine because it's Monday tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll come."

"See you at six!" said Agnes joyfully, putting down the phone.

"Hurry up, I want in," Edith said, pushing her away.

"So can you come?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Six, then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye." Edith hopped off the stool, leaving the phone with a clammy and nervous Margo.

"Hey, Emma?" Margo said. "Could I - could I talk - could I talk - to"

"My brother?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. JACK!" Emma shouted. Margo heard her put down the phone. A pause. Then, a velvety voice.

"Yello, Jack Overland speaking."

"Jack? Hi! It's uh, me, Margo..."

"MARGO!"

"Coming, Dad!" Margo put her hand over the rmouthpiece. "I gotta go," she whispered, regret in her voice.

"Okay, that's fine. Call me later."

They hung up. Margo turned around to see Gru's looming face.

"YOU CAN'T INVITE A BOY!" Gru shouted.

Margo hung her head in shame.

Her father's expression softened. "Ugh." He turned away. Then he looked at her with pleading turquoise eyes. "Just invite Rapunzel."

Rapunzel Fitzherbert, Margo's friend (only mentioned in DM 2), was her BFF and partner in music class. She dialed Rapunzel's number and sighed.

"Fitzherbert's residence. Delilah speaking."

"Hi, Mrs. Fitzherbert? It's Margo."

"Oh, hello, dear! Let me get her on." Mrs. Fitzherbert knew Margo and Rapunzel were so close she didn't have much of a reason to call.

"Thanks."

For the next ten minutes, Margo heard nothing but click. Click. Click...Margo was growing lonely. And then, "Mar?"

"Rapunzel!" she cried, relieved to hear a voice. "I've been waiting for ten minutes, what's UP?"

"Sorry," Rapunzel apologized. "I was listening to a song, and I didn't hear Mom calling me until now."

Margo sighed with envy at how easily Rapunzel could talk about her mother, when she, Margo, had none at all. "That's okay," she said. "Listen, do you want to come to the sleepover party my dad let me and my sisters host? It's like a big deal, since this is the only grown-up thing he let me do."

"What time and what day?" asked Rapunzel.

"Tonight, six p.m."

"I'll be there!" said Rapunzel cheerily. "See you later!"

"See you."

Margo put down the phone and ran into her room. She was so happy about the sleepover that she fell asleep in her joy.

"Woy-ya!"

"Urgh. Edith. Stop it." Margo put her pillow over her head.

"Okay, okay." Edith pocketed her katana in the depths of her black ninja costume. "But come on. We're having guests who aren't for Dad. Our guests. You know! A sleepover! Agnes is in costume, too."

Right on cue, Agnes came into the room the girls shared her princess outfit. It was the one she had worn on her birthday, and she was trying to ride an inflatable unicorn. She stared out at the drapes and wondered if any magical creatures would come flying into their house. That would be cool. "Fluffy? Where are you, Fluffy?" she called to her pet.

"I guess I'll wear my knight outfit, then." Margo changed, and started to continue on her _Diary of a Wimpy Kid_.

"Gorls?" A bald head poked through the door. "You okay?"

"Yeah! We're fine!" they said.

"Okay." He left.

Agnes giggled. "He likes checking on us, right?"

"Yeah." Edith shrugged.

"Gorls!" said Gru.

"Yes!" they said.

"I'm ordering pizza. What toppings do you want?"

"Let's wait for the guests, Dad. That way we can all pick."

"Yeah. Good idea, Edith."

"PONANA-POO!" a neat minion (what I mean is combed hair) with two brown eyes barged in, along with a fat, short minion in a crewcut.

"Hi, Dave! Hi, Jerry!" Agnes said happily, patting their heads.

"Pocka?" Dave said. "Peepopa?"

Agnes smiled. "Sleepover!"

"Puppapahty!" Jerry shouted.

"Slumber party!" said Edith.

Margo smiled to herself as she flipped over on her bomb-bed and sent a text to her cousin. "I wonder when - "

_Ding-dong._

"Ooh! Ooh!" Agnes jumped from the bed and ran out. "I think it's one of the guests!" Edith, Jerry and Dave followed her clumsily.

Margo got up slowly. She knew Rapunzel was _always_ late, so she was sure that it wouldn't be her guest. Still, Emma and Cassandra were nice kids, she thought as she followed her sisters.

Gru pushed open the door. His serene look quickly changed as he saw the small guest.

He was black-haired, brown-eyed, and black-jacketed.

He was Antonio Perez, son of El Macho, Gru's archenemy. Margo let out a shriek of joy. "Antonio! You're back!"


	3. A Short Interruption

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Despicable Me!**

Margo couldn't believe it. "Antonio!" she shrieked. At once, all her thoughts of Jack Overland melted away.

Gru slapped his forehead.

Agnes giggled. "Margo's boyfriend came back!"

Edith cringed. "Can I be the first to say—ew!"

Margo slammed into Antonio and gave him a hug.

Antonio smiled at Gru. "Hola, senor. Tanto tiempo."

"WHAT?" Gru shouted. "Sheesh. Would you shut up with the Spanish?"

A minion appeared beside him. "Yeah! Pop Pannish!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Gru yelled. He looked red as a tomato. When Agnes pointed this out, hoping to break the tension, nobody laughed. She picked up Superfluffy and ran into the room.

Edith sighed in frustration. "Antonio! I thought you were the son of Dad's ARCHENEMY!"

"I don't care," Margo cut in. "He's cute!"

"You are—being deceived!" Edith shouted. "Tricked! He started dancing with another girl without your permission!"

"That means nothing now." Antonio stroked Margo's hair.

"OR DOES IT?" said Gru, his accent sharpening. "You criminal mastermind! You'll be off dancing with that other Mexican brat before we know it!"

"Senor, senor." Antonio shook his head. "You do not understand. My father and I have moved into this town—this neighborhood. We are going to make peace. I have even gotten a job. I am the new paperboy. I will come by your house every day to give you the Morning, Afternoon, and Evening News."

"What about Morty?" Gru was referring to the red-haired, green-eyed former paperboy. "Morty's _way_ better at delivering paper than you are!"

"You are in denial, senor." Antonio traced his finger around the wall, not quite paying attention. "You do not want to accept the fact that I, Antonio Perez, am the _new_ paperboy and will be living in your neighborhood from this day forth! Goodbye, sweet Margo. I shall see you again tomorrow. Do not forget, senor. It is not Morty you will see next morning! Mwahahahahahaha!" And he ran off, dropping the Evening News behind him.


	4. To Order a Pizza

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Despicable Me!**

"That child is—" Gru shook his head as he shut the door. The word _evil_ didn't seem to be enough. _He_, Gru, had been evil. Antonio was something much more than evil. "_Psychopathic_. Yes! That child is psychopathic."

"Nice choice of words, Dad." Edith patted his back and gave Margo a dirty look. "ANTONIO IS A PSYCHOPATHIC JERK!"

"No he's not!" Margo cried. "Maybe—maybe he wasn't so nice before, but remember what he said? He said he and his dad wanted to _make peace_!"

"I don't care!" Gru said as he took an aspirin from the cupboard and filled a glass with water. "Besides, El Macho made something like 9/10 out of our minions evil and purple!"

"He wants to make peace!"

"That still doesn't matter!" said Gru through a mouthful of pills. Swallowing, he sighed.

He did not speak for a long time, and Margo grew tense. Finally, he said, "Now, get cleaned up." He smiled and kissed her. "You have a sleepover. We will discuss this later."

Thinking of the sleepover made Margo feel better. She brushed her teeth to make her breath smell better, retied her hair, and even washed her face.

Agnes sang the Unicorn Song until _ding-dong_ went the doorbell.

_I sincerely hope this isn't Paperboy again_, Gru thought tiredly as he answered the door. "Hello?" he looked down to see a tiny, curly-haired figure.

"Sleepover!" the girl yelled. "Hi, Agnes! Hi, Margo! Hi, Edith!" she said as she walked through the threshold.

"Ah! Cassandra!" said Gru, closing the door. "How are you...?"

"When Emma and Avery come, we can order pizza!" said Agnes, jumping up and down, holding Superfluffy.

"Yippee!" said Cassandra. She was holding a toy narwhal. "This is Paws, my narwhal."

"We both like animals with horns!" said Agnes. "This is Superfluffy—I'll introduce him even if you already met."

Gru smiled; he liked to see Agnes have a playmate. It made him feel secure.

"Hi, Superfluffy!" Cassandra patted his head and smiled.

She and Cassandra ran into their room. Edith and Margo had no choice but to follow them and hang around.

Edith readied the rifles for Emma. She left them on her bomb-bed so nobody could sit on it. After that, she sneaked around the house pretending to be a ninja.

Seeing her, Cassandra smiled. "I want to be in costume, too," she said. "We have a gallant knight, a beautiful princess, and a stealthy ninja. Can I be a princess too?"

Agnes adjusted her triangular princess hat. "Okay!"

Agnes let Cassandra borrow a princess crown and a Sleeping Beauty dress. "You look like a real princess," she told her with admiration. Cassandra's sparkly, fluffy golden hair truly gave it the fairytale touch.

Edith picked up Kyle and dropped him on her bed. "Guard this sacred temple," she instructed. "Don't let anyone touch it until Lady Overland arrives."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Lady Overland!" exclaimed Edith, "You're here! C'mon! We need to get some sacrifices for his Lordship, King Gru!"

Emma scurried in. "Let's collect stones to give!"

"Okay, yeah," said Edith. "We wouldn't want to sacrifice any animals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

_Ding-dong_.

"It has to be Rapunzel!" said Margo, snapping out of her dreamy state. She ran up from her bomb bed and ran to the door.

"Hey, Margo!" Rapunzel cried happily, her golden hair flowing. She was wearing a purple dress that flowed along her knees.

"Great!" said Edith and Agnes. "Now we can order pizza!"

"What toppings do you want?" asked Gru urgently, picking up the phone to dial.

"Mushrooms!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Hawaiian!"

"Margherita!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Too many deecisions." Gru waved his arms. "I'll just get you each a meenee-pizza. They only cost a dollar."

"Yay!" they cried.

"Now, let's go around dee room. Rapunzel!"

"Margherita please!"

"Okay. Dave, you writing this all down?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Dave had a pad of paper and now scribbled Rapunzel's order furiously. "Maggowita."

"Yeah." Gru turned to his eldest daughter. "Margo! You!"

"Oh...Me," said Margo, looking flattered. "Umm...vegetable."

"Meaning...?" Gru stared at her expectantly, asking her to list the ingredients.

"Peppers, onions, mushrooms, and tomatoes," Margo recited.

"Great." He looked down at Dave, who was scribbling again. "Okay...Edith!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Write that down, Dave. Emma!"

"Umm, uh, sausage! Sausage please."

"Agnes!"

"Hawaiian! Please."

"And for me...supreme. How about you guys, huh?" he looked at the minions.

At the same time they yelled, "_MEAT LOVAS_!"

"Okay," said Gru. "Can I have the paper, Dave?"

Dave handed him the pad. "Pocka."

"Thank you." Gru took it and dialed Speedy Jimmy's Pizza. "Hello, Speedy Jimmy's? I'd like to place an order for..." he quickly counted the girls "Seven meenee pizzas. One Margherita, one vegetable, meaning peppers, onions, mushrooms, and tomatoes, uh, one pepperoni, one sausage, one Hawaiian, and one supreme. Oh, and one large meat lover's for my minions."

"Umm, minions?" the pizza man decided not to pursue the matter. "Okay, sir. Name please?"

"Thelonius Gru." After that he gave them the address.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Gru. Your pizzas will arrive in approximately half an hour."

"Okay, thanks. Bye."

Gru put the phone down. "Pizza tonight, baby!" he yelled.

The girls and minions cheered.

"WHOO!" yelled Dave.

"Yeah, that's right!" Gru put his arms up. "Yeah!"

Agnes and Cassandra exchanged perplexed looks, then burst out laughing.

Gru smiled, then looked at Margo. "I totally rock, don't I?"

"You sure do." Margo smiled and gave him a hug. She turned to Rapunzel and said, "I just got a new CD! Want to listen?"

"Who's playing?" asked Rapunzel suspiciously.

"Ricky Sweet!" said Margo with a squeal.

"Ooh! Okay! Let's go!"

Rapunzel and Margo ran to the bedrooms.


	5. (GASP) Whose Pizza Was Forgotten?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Despicable Me in any way.**

"Your turn."

Rapunzel picked up the dice. "I rolled an eleven!" she cried out happily. "I'm winning!"

"Not for long," Margo said, eyeing Edith proudly. "Edith's the master at Chutes and Ladders."

The girls were in the middle of the room, playing a board game.

It was Margo's turn. She rolled an 8. "Yes!" she moved up on a high ladder.

_Ding-dong_.

Maid Minion answered the door.

"Herro!" he said cheerfully. He gasped, then turned around to call the other minions. "Peepza! Peepza! Peepza!"

"Peepza!" Suddenly, the sea of minions came flocking towards the confused pizza man, who nearly fainted as they seemed to drill the boxes right out of his hands.

"Thank you for ordering Speedy Jimmy's," said the pizza man. He looked at Maid Minion expectantly.

Maid Minion jerked to attention. "Oh, yeah!" he grabbed the money on the table Gru had left for them and handed it to the delivery boy.

"Thanks," he said. He wanted to get out of there in a hurry, so he jumped into the car and drove away.

"Peepza!" Maid Minion called down the secret lair to Gru.

Quickly, Gru came up. "Did you want pizza, Nefario? You can just pawn off some of the minions' meat lovers."

"Yes, that's fine."

Gru ran to the girls' bedroom. "Gorls!" he called. "Pizza's here!"

"Yayyyyyy!" yelled Agnes and Cassandra came shooting out of the room like a rocket. "Pizzaaaaaaaa!"

"Okay, gorls, let me geeve it out," said Gru. "Meenions! We deal out dee pizzas NOW!"

Kevin said, in a very official voice; "Lide up po peepza!"

"Line up for pizza," translated Gru, pointing to Kevin.

Edith and Emma were first in line. "I got the pepperoni," Edith explained, pointing to the box labeled PEPPERONI. Steve the Minion handed it to her.

"Thanks."

After everyone (including the minions) had gotten their pizza, they took it to their rooms to enjoy it.

"Want to join the pizza party, minions?" Agnes asked generously, opening the door for them.

Some said no, and some said yes. There were just enough minions that wanted to join that fit into the room!

Half the pizza went down to the lab, and the other half went to the girls' room.

"Let's crank it up!" said Margo, turning on her radio.

Loud, pop music bled through the speakers:

_Oh baby, why don't you listen to me?_

_I know I'm the perfect guy for you_

_We're a match made in Heaven_

_Why don't you listen_

_Listen_

_Listen_

_Listen to me..._

"Ugh. I _hate_ Ricky Sweet," Edith grumbled, pulling a pillow over her head to block out the music.

"Me too," Emma said. She did the same.

Agnes and Cassandra didn't really care about what was playing, and neither did the minions. All the minions cared about was whether or not they were going to get pizza.

"Peepza! Peepza!"

Agnes smiled to herself. She gave Dave the minion a little pat. "Want to try my Hawaiian?" she said. Then she got on her bed, holding up the slice tantalizingly.

Dave followed the smell. "Mmm. Peepza." He sniffed.

"Here you go," said Agnes, tossing the half-eaten pizza to her friend. "I've still got three slices left."

Dave took the pizza in his hand gleefully and began showing it off to the other minions. Carl, who was particularly jealous, grabbed a slice of Emma's pizza without asking.

Cassandra kept staring at them longingly. "Where's your pizza, Cassie?" asked Agnes.

"I don't know," said Cassandra. "I didn't get to order."

"What?" Agnes jerked to attention. Scooping up Superfluffy, she ran down to the lab. "Daddy! Daddy! You forgot Cassandra's pizza!"

Gru snapped his head up, startled.

"OMG! You're right!" Gru slapped his forehead and ran up to the phone as fast as he could.

"OMG?" Agnes laughed. "Haha!"

"Not the time to laugh!" said Gru. He dialed Speedy Jimmy's. "Hello, Speedy Jimmy's? I'd like to order one meenee pizza. Cassandra, what do you want? And you get an extra side dish because I forgot you."

"One pepperoni mushroom and a side of fries, please," said Cassandra, glad not to be forgotten.

"Are you mad at us?" Agnes asked nervously.

"No no," said Cassandra. "I was in the bathroom when you were ordering, I think. I guess you just forgot I was there. It's okay! I've never been to your house before." She patted Kevin's head. "I like your minions."

"Thanks," said Agnes. "Tell my daddy. He'll like it."

"I like your minions, Mr. Gru! How did you make them?"

Gru, who had just hung up with the pizza man, turned around anxiously. "Ah...well, I...I found them."

"You found them?"

"I found them."

"Oh."

"Yep."

Cassandra could tell Gru didn't want to pursue the matter, so she turned to Agnes and said, "I really like unicorns."

"Thanks," said Agnes for the second time.

**Later...**

_Ding-dong._

"My pizza! My pizza!" Cassandra screamed, running towards the door.

"No no no!" said Gru, pulling her away. "Only adults—and minions—can answer dee door."

Cassandra looked disappointed, but kept her distance.

"Here's your pizza." Gru set down the box in front of the young girl and smiled. "I'm sorry again, Cassandra. I deed not mean to leave you behind."

"It's okay!" Cassandra said cheerily.

Gru smiled, ruffled her hair, and went back to the lab.

"I'm so glad I get _fries_ with my pizza too!" said Cassandra to Agnes, hopping like a bunny into the room. "Aren't you?"

"Yep, yep, yep." Agnes smiled. Then she looked at Cassandra hintingly. "Can I..."

"Have one? Sure!" Cassandra smiled back.

"Thanks!" Agnes grabbed a fry and chewed. "Heaven!" she toppled over. Cassandra giggled.

Edith and Margo watched intently.

_This is going to be an awesome sleepover_, they thought.


	6. Bed and Baths

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Despicable Me in any way.**

_Special thanks to (sorry, it's LONG overdue):_

_Pricat_

_For the first five reviews_

**A/N:**

_**Dear Pricat,**_

_**I'm SO sorry I haven't thanked you for all your nice reviews. Thanks for reading! I know I haven't said much except for publish new chapters, but I really appreciate it!**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Rizelpalakka**_

The girls were all doing separate things.

Edith and Emma were playing a spirited game of Ninja. Agnes and Cassandra were playing tea party with Paws and Fluffy, and Margo and Rapunzel were still listening to that Ricky Sweet personality. Of course, the minions, whose pizza was finished, were now eating bananas and watching a home video on the TV in the living room.

"Wow!" said Margo. "I never knew how good Ricky is at singing..."

"He isn't," answered Edith.

"What movie are the minions watching?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't know," said Agnes. "Let's go check." She picked up Superfluffy, and Cassandra picked up Paws, and they ran to the living room.

"What are you watching?" Agnes asked Jerry.

"Poppa," he replied.

"What's showing, Mr. Gru?" Cassandra asked the man, who was sitting on the couch. The girls' father was clutching a bowl of popcorn and digging the stuff out in handfuls.

"Dat? Oh...dat's just_ Toy Story_."

"I love Toy Story!" said Cassandra. She sat down next to Dave Minion and grabbed one of the soda cans from the Coke packet.

_Ring-ring_.

"I'll get it!" Gru yelled, pushing his way through the sea of minions to reach the phone. "Hello," he said irritably.

"Is this Mr. T. Gru?" asked a voice.

"Yes it is."

"May I please speak to my daughter, Cassandra?"

"Yes, here she is." Gru called Cassandra, and Agnes's friend came running to the table.

"Mommy?" she said. "Yes...uh-huh...okay...okay. Bye, Mommy. Love you too. Bye." She hung up. "That was just Mommy, asking if I packed my pajamas and toothbrush and ladybug slippers."

"Cool," said Agnes. "And you did, right?"

"Yeah!" said Cassandra, pulling her friend down by the minions. "Now _sh_. I want to watch the movie."

Edith and Emma joined in. "Who's your favorite character, Emma?" Edith asked.

"I like Woody," Emma said.

"Buzz for me," Edith replied.

"_I_ like Woody too!" Margo cut in. "He looks like Antonio."

"He does _not_," Edith said sharply. "And besides, Woody doesn't speak Spanish."

Rapunzel shrugged. "I like Bo Peep."

"So do I," agreed Cassandra, who smiled.

"I like Mr. Potato Head," laughed Agnes, grinning at the thought of a raw french fry with a face, walking and talking. "He's funny. And he looks like the minions."

"How about you, Dad?" asked Edith. "Who's your favorite?"

"Gru is my favorite, and dat's all," he said.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm serious," he said airily, but they could tell he was just kidding; even the minions could not suppress a tiny giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

After the movie, Gru checked his watch. "It's still only eight-thirty."

"Really?" Agnes said.

He ignored her. Gru tapped his chin, in deep thought. "Hmm...let me see...I think you've still got enough time to..." he dragged it out, filling the sentence with suspense.

The girls anticipated eagerly. "To what?" they cried.

"...to take your baths!" he smiled. "Yeah! Dat's awesome! Right?" his face fell as he saw nobody was nearly as enthusiastic about the idea as he.

"Okay." he rolled his eyes. "You can use dee bubble bath."

"YAY!" they yelled.

Agnes ran to hug her father and said, "Thanks, Daddy!"

Gru gave her a slight push. "Yeah yeah yeah. Anytime. Now go and take your baths. Dee tub is big, so you can all go in at dee same time. Otherwise a few of you can use dee spare."

"Hey!" A minion tugged at his side, giving him a look that plainly said, "Did you forget about us?"

"Oh yeah," Gru said. "You'll just have to use dee locker showers, won't you."

The minions groaned; the locker showers were dirty, crowded, and stinky.

"Sorry. But we have guests." Each of Gru's sentences ended with a big fat period. He enjoyed being stern to the minions. He felt like he were their own father. Then he stared excitedly around them. "I hope sleeping in dee girls' and my room will make up for it!"

"YAY!" they cheered; Gru felt himself swell with pride; _Nailed it!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"What kind of bubble soaps do you propose we use?" Margo asked Rapunzel, who had the spare bathroom all to themselves. "There's strawberry-lime blast, lavender mist, chocolate cream...or we could use the bath salts."

Rapunzel made a face. "How can you feel clean when you're bathing in chocolate?"

"Good point," agreed Margo, tossing the chocolate shampoo into a stray corner; unfortunately, there was a minion standing there and, smelling the aroma, he tasted some of it.

"Blegh!" he said.

The minion next to him started to laugh.

"Heh!" Minion 1 said. He gave Minion 2 a punch.

Minion 2 started to cry.

"Don't cry," said Margo quickly, rushing to Minion 2's side and shooting an apologetic look at Rapunzel, as if to say, _Sorry they're so much trouble_.

Rapunzel shrugged. _It happens_, she mind-replied.

Margo smiled. "Apologize, Everett."

"Ehh." Minion 1, or now known as Everett, turned away stubbornly.

"Say it," said Margo, her tone rising.

"Sorry," coughed Everett.

"Good," said Margo.

Minion 2 was now all smiles.

Margo coughed.

"Oh!" the minions blushed and ran out of the bathroom.

Margo and Rapunzel tipped the contacts of lavender mist bubble soap into the tub.

Meanwhile, Edith, Emma, Agnes and Cassandra were all sharing the bigger bathtub.

"I think we should use the fresh smell of shadow for bubble soap," announced Edith.

"But there's no such thing," Agnes pointed out.

"I know," Edith answered. "But I just _wish_."

"Then _I_ wish for narwhal and unicorn bubble soap!" said Agnes happily.

Splash, splash. The girls dripped strawberry-lime blast into the crystal-clear water.

"Yay!"

SPLISH, SPLASH. SPLASH.

SPLASH.

"Whee!"

"Huzzah!"

"AHH! Too hot!"

"Let me get that for you."

SPLASH.

After around an hour, the six girls were done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It took a long time for Gru to get the girls to bed; they were so hyper, and without a doubt within a few minutes their room was a complete madhouse.

Finally, Gru had to summon Bee-Do minion.

Using his Loudness Powers, Bee-Do minion began:

**BEE-DO**

**BEE-DO**

**BEE-DO**

**BEE-DO**

"UGH! Make..it..stop!" yelled Edith, while Emma covered her ears.

"Go to bed!" cried Gru.

And that was the end of that.

Gru trailed his way out of the room. It had been agreed that he would take half the minions and the girls would take the other half.

In his bedroom, he rubbed his forehead as he worked with some papers.

It was going to be a stressful night.

Sighing, he took the phone and started to make some calls.


	7. NO! IT CAN'T BE!

**DISCLAIMER: I just love Despicable Me, okay?**

_Special thanks to:_

_Pricat and pixellucas_

_For reviews on the 6__th__ chapter_

That morning, Margo woke up quietly. When she opened her eyes, she saw Rapunzel was already sitting by her bookshelf, leafing through movie star magazines. Immediately, Margo rolled out of bed, hitting the cold floor. "Ow!" she whispered. She didn't want to wake up her younger sisters.

She walked to Rapunzel. "Who are you looking at?" she asked, leaning over her shoulder.

Rapunzel put down the magazine and sighed dreamily. "Weston Walker."

"Hey, wasn't he in_ Look Out for Number One_? Didn't he play that cute guy marrying Mila?"

"Yeah."

For some reason, Margo felt something strange was going to happen today. She'd looked forward to seeing Antonio to drop off the _Morning News _the night before, but now somehow it didn't seem very significant. Oh well. She would find out soon enough.

"What time is it?" Margo asked.

"Six o'clock, why?"

"That's half an hour earlier than I usually wake up," Margo said.

Rapunzel didn't see anything unusual about it. "It's probably because you had guests."

"Oh, yeah." Margo nodded. "Anyway, how's Weston?"

"A_dor_able, as always," cooed Rapunzel, flipping the covers of the magazine towards her friend. "Look. He's wearing suspenders."

Just as Margo was about to get a good look at Weston Walker, Edith woke up. She crept behind Rapunzel and Margo and yelled, "Roar!"

They jumped. "Edith!" Margo said, startled. "Stop that!"

Emma shot out of bed like a rocket. "Roar!"

"Stop roaring!" said Margo.

Edith laughed. "I think it's funny!"

"It's not," said Margo, but she had to smile, and so did Rapunzel.

The door opened. "Gorls?"

"Hi," they said.

Gru smiled. "Glad to see you gorls are awake. Breakfast is ready, if you will just wake up Cassie, Agnes and the minions." He looked unreasonably subdued today, but Margo, Edith and Rapunzel tried to ignore it as Margo gently shook her sister awake.

"Agnes. It's time to wake up."

Agnes stirred. She gazed up at her big sister with brown eyes.

"Good morning," said Margo.

Agnes smiled. "Hi!"

"Wake Cassandra up," Margo said, shaking awake Steve minion.

Agnes glanced at her friend and seemed to get an idea, because she ran out of sight and returned with a giant, bright blue, plastic trumpet.

"Don't do it!" Margo said, putting out a hand to stop her, but Agnes was stubborn and blew the horn in Cassandra's ears.

BLARP!

"WAH!" Cassandra bolted up and looked at Agnes angrily. "What was that for?"

"Wakey wakey!" said Agnes happily, not knowing at all how displeased her friend was.

"GORLS!" called Gru. "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Cassandra was too hungry to be mad at Agnes for long, and after getting dressed and hurrying downstairs, all of the girls grinned and said, "Mmmmm!"

Gru had made chocolate chip pancakes, peanut butter waffles, bacon sandwiches on toast, and each a glass of milk.

"Regular milk for Margo, strawberry milk for Agnes, Rapunzel and Cassandra, and chocolate milk for Edith and Emma," said Gru.

"BACON!" the minions screamed, running to the toast sandwiches. Each grabbed one, and luckily, there was just enough for Margo, Edith, Agnes, Rapunzel, Cassandra and Emma.

"Enjoy," said Gru, slipping out the door.

Suddenly, Margo put down her fork. "What's wrong, Margie?" Agnes asked, but her sister didn't seem to hear.

She was eavesdropping on Gru's conversation between Fred, their friendly neighbor.

"—But how will you break it to them?"

"—I know, I know."

"—The girls will be heartbroken—"

"Yeah, Fred."

Just then, Gru shoved his face into the girls', and yelled, "Get ready for school now! I packed your sandwiches in plastic—" he groaned. The minions had stolen their lunches.

In a secret corner, Bob and Mark minions were enjoying the sandwiches in peace.

"Hand it over." They turned around to see Gru's looming face. Still with fright, they ran away.

"Now I have to make them _again_," Gru moaned.

Just then, Margo realized it was a Monday, and she wouldn't see Antonio, because the paper arrived at nine and school started at eight fifteen. With a sigh, she readied her schoolbag, and Rapunzel did the same.

"How about you?" Agnes said to Cassandra, after she had put her kindergarten things in her favorite cherry pouch. "Are you going to school?"

"Yeah," said Cassandra, "my school starts at eight fifteen too. I heard Mr. Gru talking to my mom about it last night. I think she's—"

"I'm here, sweetie!" Just then, Cassandra's mom came in.

Cassandra smiled. "Mommy! Hi!"

"Let's get to school," said her mom, dragging her out the door.

"Bye, Agnes! Bye, Margo! Bye, Edith!"

And she was gone.

"How about you?" said Edith to Emma.

"My mom called. She said I'll just hitch a ride with you."

"Cool."

"Okay, gorls, let's go! Emma, Rapunzel, you will drive with us to school. I will pack your lunches also." He got out more toast and started to butter it with jelly and cream cheese. "Cazelli for Rapunzel, peanut butter and honey for Emma, barbecue for Edith, grilled cheese for Margo, and strawberry jam with marshmallow fluff for Agnes."

He hurried the girls into the car and got in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Uh, hi, gorls."

Margo, Edith and Agnes had just gotten home from school.

"Can you sit down?" Gru seemed to have been waiting for them, because he was sitting at the table with his hands clasped together. In three vacant seats there were three glasses of water next to it.

"Umm, sure."

_Boy, he sure is acting weird today_, Margo thought as she took a glass of water he had set up for them. "What's up, Dad?"

"Oh, nothing," said Gru airily. "Nothing at all!"

"Then why did you call us here?" asked Edith.

Agnes was busy drinking the water and didn't say anything. She was thirsty from a hard day of school's work. And without knowing it, she saved Gru from having to answer Edith's question. She put her glass down and said, "Today we painted with watercolors! I was going to paint a unicorn, but then Mrs. Ever said I've painted it too many times already, and so I painted a bunny. Then we had snacktime. Graham crackers and milk!"

"That's very nice, sweetie," said Gru, suddenly becoming unusually interested in his youngest daughter's little school activities. "And did you play with the other kids?"

"Yeah," Agnes answered. She talked on and on and on with Gru.

"This is taking forever," Margo muttered. Gru snapped his head up.

"What did you say?"

_I'm in trouble_. "Nothing."

"YES YOU DID!" Gru screamed. He pointed an angry finger at her and wagged it. "Tell me what you said!" If there was anything he couldn't stand, it was the girls being secretive abut things on purpose. It made him feel as though he wasn't a good father. In fact, being a bad father was his one worst nightmare, but he wasn't about to tell them that.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Margo said, a little frightened.

"TELL ME!" Gru snarled, his face almost touching his daughter's.

"Why are you so stressed out all of a sudden?" she was confused. "We just got home from school and.."

"JUST TELL ME," Gru shouted.

"I said, 'This is taking forever,'" Margo snapped at her dad. Why did he have to be so mad at them? And she'd had a good day at school, too.

"I agree," said Edith, standing up. "Now _you_ have to tell _us_ what's going on, Dad, since Margo told _you_."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Gru said, getting into the heat of things. "JUST BECAUSE I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING SINCE WE'RE MOVING, AND I GET-" he stopped dead. He'd said it.

The room fell silent. Even the minions, who had been playing one of the girls' board games, stopped to listen.

"We're moving?" Agnes squeaked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," said Gru.

Agnes started to cry; she jumped into Gru's arms and sobbed as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, honey."

Margo was so upset she stalked into her room and slammed the door, and Edith said nothing, Gru couldn't read her expression. She looked tired, and put herself on the couch.

"I don't want to leave," said Agnes.

"I know," said Gru.

"Then why are we leaving?"

"I...I don't know. It just seems right."

"IT'S NOT RIGHT!" Margo yelled between huge sobs from the bedroom. She opened the door, red with rage. "So _that's_ why my 'Strawberry Jam' magazine went missing! You packed it! And I worried about that for weeks! How...how could you?"

Gru shrugged. "All's fair in love and war."

Margo opened her mouth, about to say something nasty, and then she realized: How could she be mad at her father when she knew he was only trying to decide what was best for them, for the minions, for their family? All of a sudden, she wasn't angry anymore. She ran towards Gru to give him a kiss, since she knew he wasn't big on hugs. "I guess I'll just have to accept it, huh?"

"Yes," said Gru, and he kissed her forehead. "Come here, Edith," he called.

She came around, sniffing, and sighed like her sister. "I'll miss our old house," she said. "But I'll get over it." They all admired her toughness, and Edith could sense it, so she dismissed it as quickly as possible. "So," she roused herself. "When are we moving?"

"Two weeks," said Gru.

"TWO WEEKS? That's such a short amount of time!" said Margo.

"Then let's get dee packing done then, huh?" he said, ruffling her hair. He ran to their garage and came back with three suitcases; one pink, one green and one covered in unicorns. "Here you go." He handed one to each of them. "Go and pack."

Margo sat down on the bed. She looked out the window. _I know I'm not so mature to begin with, but I'm going to have trouble without our house. I mean, this was where I had my first-ever birthday party, what I come home to every day after school, the place I met Dad and Dr. Nefario, all the minions...there are too many memories here to move. How could he do this to us?_

"Um, Margie?" Agnes said tentatively, poking her sister just to make sure she was alive. "Margie? Are we going to start packing?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah, Agnes, let me help you." Margo put out a hand to stuff a teddy bear into Agnes's suitcase.


	8. The Secret Sorrows of Kevin and Dave

**Disclaimer: I own = plot, the OCs**

**I don't own = everything else about Despicable Me**

_Special thanks to:_

_pixellucas and Pricat_

_For reviews on the_ _7__th__ chapter_  
_Note: Also pinkarray for the first chapter_

**A/N: It's short, I'm just warning you.**

"Kevin?" Dave minion poked his best friend. "Moopa?"

"Nana. Bah. Bah!" Kevin pushed away his friend vehemently, asking him to leave. But Dave stood right by him, with an expression of pure sympathy on his face.

They were sitting on a very high ledge, by the balcony of their house. The wind was blowing and the sun was setting. The minions could not believe they were moving, but they had (mostly) accepted it and moved on. Overall, they were quite excited, but they were sure nothing would replace their first home. Of course, this was perfectly normal, and they knew several others had experienced this feeling, but it was special to them.

"Ah. Heh. Bleh." Dave pointed to the descending sun as the colossal ball-of-a-star sank over their heads. "Pootyful."

"Yeah. Pootyful." Kevin nodded, but Dave could see that he wasn't really focusing. The latter put a comforting arm around his back, and together they watched the sun disappear over a large building that sold caps. It was, in fact, where Kevin had bought his first golfing cap. And now here he was, never going to see it again. The move was breaking Kevin's heart, Dave was sure of it.

But of course, they knew that all of them would come out of it together, and that was everything that mattered. When Dave told his friend this, Kevin smiled, laughed a little, and told him he was the best friend a minion could have.

Nobody could cheer up someone like Dave could, Kevin thought, giggling to himself.


	9. It's a Mini-Fridge!

**Disclaimer: I'll say it once, and I'll say it again; I don't own Despicable Me!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy. Well anyway, here it is! Sorry if it's short.**

_Special thanks to:_

_Pricat and pixellucas_

_For reviews on the 8th chapter_

**Chapter 9**

From the days after they had found out they were moving, Margo, Edith and Agnes had been quite dismal.

"It's okay," Margo kept telling them. "We're gonna have a great time in our new house." But Edith and Agnes could tell she didn't really feel that way.

One late afternoon, after church, Gru came out to the girls, smiling. "Let's go, gorls!"

"Where?" Edith asked.

"To our new house!" Gru shouted.

"But we're not done packing!" Margo cried. It had only been four days!

"I know, but I want you to see it for yourselves," replied Gru testily. "Come on, Carl and Stuart are already in the car."

As he led the girls into their spaceship of a vehicle, Agnes noticed the minions playing tug-of-war on a banana cupcake with banana frosting.

"Ooh! Banana cupcake!" Agnes said eagerly. "Daddy, can I have a banana cupcake too?"

"Sure, honey...hey, wait a minute!" Gru turned around. "CARL! STUART! Who said you could raid my cupcake collection?" and he snatched the sweets out of their hands. "I'm saving these!" putting his foot on the gas, he muttered something along the lines of "Dunderheads."

Edith laughed out loud, Margo suppressed a giggle.

"Sorry, Agnes, I don't think you can have that cupcake," said Gru, stuffing the tantalizing treat into a little compartment and locking it with a key.

Agnes squirmed and fiddled with her carseat. "But Mr. Fluffy wanted a cupcake!" she whined.

"Well, Meester Fluffy will have to wait then, won't he?"

"Just wait, Agnes." Margo put a comforting hand on her sister's. "You'll get your own cupcake soon enough. Maybe it'll be chocolate."

A ray of hope for Agnes served as an eye-rolling experience for Edith.

"Poka," Carl said sadly, pointing to the cupcake.

"Poka," agreed Stuart. "Beebo."

After about twenty minutes, they drove into a large, rich-looking neighborhood. It had an array of houses, all large with well-cared-for lawns and a personal gardener.

"_This_ sounded right?" Margo asked in a perplexed tone.

Gru didn't reply. His mind was locked on the road as they pulled up to a medium-sized, white duplex house.

"Is this our new house?" Agnes asked anxiously.

"Yes it is," answered Gru.

"Wow," said Edith.

As they drew nearer, Margo saw a real estate agent with red hair and a blue coat was waiting for them by the house.

Edith noticed it, too. "Who's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"That? That is Lucy. My agent. She helped me buy dee house and stuff like dat." Gru parked the car and stretched as he, the girls, and the minions got out. "Hi, Lucy." He smoothed his head.

She smiled. "Hey, Gru. Are these your girls? And your...cousins?"

"Yes, dees are dee gorls. Margo, Edith and Agnes. Say hello, gorls." Gru ignored what she had said about his "cousins."

"Hi," the girls said simultaneously, waving.

"Hey," said Lucy. "I'm Ms. Wilde. Call me Lucy."

Edith didn't say anything and maintained a very wary stare, but Lucy received a shy "okay" from Agnes and Margo.

"Can we go in the house now?" said Agnes excitedly, bouncing around with Superfluffy in her arms.

"Okay, fine," answered Gru.

Lucy forked over a bunch of keys and Gru unlocked the door to the house on the left. "Here you go, gorls," he said. "Now just play there. I'm going to talk a while with...Lucy."

"Sure," they answered, hiding smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agnes, Edith and Margo bolted up the stairs. Margo disappeared into the attic, Edith into what might have been a good-sized bedroom, and Agnes into the bathroom.

"Wow, it's really clean," marveled Agnes, accompanied by Stuart. Stuart laughed.

"Heh! Butt!" he pointed to the toilet.

"Yeah! Butt," said Agnes, who was less interested about what was going on in the plumber's field of work. "Let's go. I think Edith found the bedroom."

Stuart agreeably followed her. Agnes pushed open the white wooden door to reveal a blank room. There was nothing in it except for Edith, Carl and a big closet drawer. The floor was a mix of gray, white and black tiles, not checkered, but lined in all different directions. Carl and Stuart liked the design a lot, and pointed at it and said, "Pootyful!"

"Yeah, whatever," Edith said. "C'mon, Agnes, maybe they have a fridge."

Agnes followed her sister down the narrow, winding stairs, leaving Carl and Stuart in the bedroom. Margo was still checking out the attic. It had a blue bed in the middle, and the walls were older than the rest of the house. There was a narrow hallway leading out to a window. Margo opened it and saw Gru and Lucy sitting by a little cafe table they had outside. "Hi!" Margo shouted, waving.

"Hi, Margo!" Gru waved back. "She's cute, isn't she?" he whispered proudly to Lucy, as Margo left to go find her sisters.

"Hey, there IS a fridge!" Margo heard Edith's voice and a few squeaks. That, she decided, was the refrigerator door being opened and closed.

Agnes giggled. "It's a mini-fridge!"

"Is there any food?" laughed Margo, coming in toward them.

"No," said Edith sadly.

"Gorls! Let's go!" they heard Gru's voice.

"Aww! But we just got here!" Edith said.

"Come on!" followed Agnes. "Just five minutes longer?"

"Let's go, guys," said Margo, trying to play peacemaker.

After a quick goodbye to Lucy, Gru was just getting into the car when he facepalmed. "Where are Carl and Stuart?"

"I'll get them!" volunteered Agnes, ready for an excuse to go back in.

"No, I'd better do it," said Margo, feeling it was her job as the big sister.

Edith helped Agnes buckle up as Margo ran into the new house. She returned with Carl and Stuart. Both of them looked disappointed about having to leave.

"Woom," complained Carl.

"Heh. Yeah." Stuart nodded in agreement as they crawled into the back seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margo, Edith and Agnes had barely settled themselves back in their own home when Gru called them. "Gorls!"

They moaned and got up tiredly.

"Yes, Dad?" they said.

"Do you want pizza for deener again?" he asked. "I can't make dee house smell with my pancakes anymore. People are going to start looking at dee house tomorrow. I need to sell it."

"We had pizza at the sleepover," said Edith quickly.

"Okay den, how about Chinese?" Gru asked. "You know, there's a deescount on Bourban chicken."

"Sure," they said.

So they had Chinese food for dinner. Agnes got orange chicken, Edith got chopsuey, and Margo got Bourban chicken. Gru had a huge plate of egg foo young.

For the next few days, they packed, ate foods that didn't smell, and were constantly out of the house to let people check it out and say what they wanted. For Agnes and Edith, it was an adventure, but for Margo, well, she knew the reason for all of it was because they were going to be leaving the place she called home forever.


End file.
